


Harry Potter and the Farce of a Parody Play

by mari681



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so slightly AU, very OOC... Some kissing, but nothing serious or graphic. My version of all the HP books squished into one. A dare I was given, fuelled by a night of no sleep and strawberry tea... The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Farce of a Parody Play

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is rather ridiculous, but it is cannon-compatible... To a point. It is set just after Snape kills Dumbledore... This is one of my late-night, tea-fuelled, sillynesses. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I do not own anything!

_Harry drags Severus Snape into the_ _ Room of Requirement _ _, where they see several people sitting in a duplicate of the Gryffindor Common Room. Includes:_ _**Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall.** _

_Harry:_  Headmaster! May I go sneak past an insanely dangerous three-headed dog to kill a professor?

 _Albus:_ Why, yes, my dear boy, you may. Would you like a lemon drop first?

 _Minerva:_ _(Ignoring all but Severus)_  Oh, Sevvie! Won't you dance with me at the Halloween Feast?  _(Bats eyelashes)_ I don't want your handsome leg to be bitten by the mean doggie!

 _Severus:_ Minerva! What is wrong with you?  _(turning to Harry)_  Potter! What are you talking about? Fluffy was released years ago!  _(spinning around to confront Albus)_  And You! You are dead! I killed you!  _(yelps as Minerva tries to kiss him)_  Help!

 _Albus:_ Minerva! Leave the poor man alone. Now, Harry. Ask Severus for polyjuice, so you can impersonate Crabbe and Goyle. Remember, stealing is bad, asking is good.

 _Severus:_ _(Running around the room, trying to escape Minerva)_ POTTER! What is this craziness?

 _Harry:_ Sorry Professor, just feeling a bit nostalgic. Now, where is my godfather?

_**(Enters a healthy Sirius Black.)** _

_Sirius:_ No fear, Harry. Serious is here!  _(bows)_ Now, why don't we go to the ministry, and push me into the veil?

 _Severus:_  Black! You are dead too!  _(Stops, stunned, then runs again after Minerva kisses him)_  Ahhhhh!

 _Harry:_ Ok!  _(Claps hands together brightly)_  Then Sev and I will steal Umbridges' blood-quill, kill you, Albus, and then resurrect Voldemort so we can do it all over again!

_ (Finally Severus faints with a thud. Minerva and Albus disappear. Sirius morphs into Nymphadora Tonks.) _

_Harry:_ _(Smirking at the unconscious Severus.)_ Thanks Tonks!

 _Tonks:_ Oh, Anytime. Severus was my potions teacher too, ya know!  _(Hair morphs into gold and red stripes.)_


End file.
